DESCRIPTION FOR CENTER APPLICATION (provided by the investigator): The Center for Adolescent Health over its 15 years has been dedicated to working in partnership with youth, their families and people who work with youth in Baltimore to prepare young people for healthy adult lifestyles. Our specific aims are to work with community partners to: 1. Assess needs, measure strengths and reduce barriers to health among Baltimore youth and their families. 2. Develop, pilot test and evaluate the effectiveness of youth development and health promotion strategies in existing youth serving programs in Baltimore. 3. Establish the Center for Adolescent Health as a premier information resource for the community, news media and wider audiences in order to enhance the knowledge and skills of people who work with young people and advance policy changes that will improve the health of youth. 4. Explore barriers to effective communication between Baltimore youth and the adults who work with them and develop interventions to enhance effective communication in both the personal and public arenas. 5. To develop training and technical assistance to build capacity among Baltimore youth and their families, people and agencies that work with young people, the City and State health departments, and students and post-graduates across departments and schools at Johns Hopkins. Our core research project, described in the accompanying application, is the evaluation of a mental health intervention that has been integrated into a neighborhood employment and training program serving out-of-school youth. This project was developed and tested collaboratively over the past four years by and advisory group of program participants, program staff, representatives from our CAB, Baltimore city agencies, and academic partners.